1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery powered concrete saw for cutting concrete, asphalt and the like, etc.
2. Background Art
Saws for cutting concrete, asphalt and the like, etc. are conventionally electrically powered or powered by an internal combustion engine that utilizes gasoline or diesel fuel, the latter of which cannot be used indoors due to the exhaust generated. When concrete saws are powered by electricity, an internal combustion engine generator is conventionally used because 240 or 480 volt 3 phase power is required to operate concrete saws of about 5 horsepower or more. However, when indoor cutting is required, the generator due to the exhaust generated must be operated outside and the time required to run an electrical line, which often is hundreds of feet and/or up a number of stories, can be prohibitedly expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,605 Due discloses a concrete engraver apparatus and method that is normally operated through a power cord that appears in the drawings to be house type 110 volt, but is also disclosed as using a battery pack. This engraver is manually moved much like a carpet vacuum cleaner and does not appear to be sufficiently heavy duty to permit use in heavy duty concrete cutting jobs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,775 Hollifield discloses an apparatus for precision cutting of concrete surfaces that utilizes a battery for powering a self-powered vehicle supported by a pair of spaced tracks. The necessity for spaced tracks for such a concrete cutter would result in any cutting job also being prohibitedly expensive.
Other prior art noted during an investigation conducted for the present invention included U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,788 Jacobson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,162 Reed, III; U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,516 Ishihara et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,022 Schave.